1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the electronics industry, there is a growing demand for electronic components, such as in mobile devices, that provide higher performance, more functionality, and smaller sizes. Thus, there is active ongoing research for methods of manufacturing high-density boards for surface-mounted components, such as in an SiP (system in package) or 3D package, etc.
A manufacture of a conventional multi-layer circuit board in producing a board for high-density mounted components may be completed by processing holes in a double-sided copper clad laminate using a drill, performing plating inside the holes, etching the copper foil on both sides to form circuit patterns, thermal pressing several double-sided printed circuit boards having circuit patterns formed thereon with the insulating adhesive of prepreg interposed in-between, forming holes in predetermined positions of the stacked multi-layer circuit board using a drill, completing interlayer connection by plating the multi-layer circuit board to form plating layers inside the holes, and finally etching the outermost layers to form the desired circuit patterns.
Such a manufacturing process for a conventional multi-layer circuit board may entail a complicated process, and may make it difficult to form fine circuit patterns.
Also, as the overall thickness of the multi-layer circuit board is great, it is difficult to implement thin boards, and as undercutting may occur at the attachment portions between the circuit and the board, the circuits are liable to be peeled off from the board.